Oh, This Twisted World of Ours
by Caramel Ringo
Summary: Romance! Adventure! And a crazy magic mirror? What happens when the totally OOC Naruto and friends meet up with the also totally OOC Fruits Basket crew? Find out in this really bizarre Fanfiction!
1. Yay!

**Oh, This Twisted World Of Ours…**

**Ch.1- Yay! **

Disclaimer- **IF** I owned Naruto and/or Fruits Basket…let's just say that neither would be best sellers anymore…

_AN- What happens when Naruto and his friends are on a vacation and get sucked into a mirror? Yes, yes, strange things happen! And what happens if on the other side of that mirror happens to be the world of Tohru Honda and her friends from a certain fruits basket? Yes, yes! More strange things! Now, let's get this party started! Isn't' this going to be fun? Oh, and before I forget, a LOT of the characters will be out of character… it's more fun that way! Because I can control them! MUHAHAHAHAHA /cough/ Ahem…Enjoy! Oh, and please, please, PLEASE / puppy dog eyes/ review after you read! Well, I guess you could review before you read… but… /bonk/ Ow! What the heck…/picks up…a shoe…/ Where'd this shoe come from…/hears loud noises coming from behind her and looks back… to see an angry mob of Naruto and Fruits Basket characters with pitchforks and signs running after her…/ Well… uh…better start now… Bye /runs away screaming with an angry mob at her feet/_

"Naruto!"

"Hai!"

"Sakura!"

"Hai!"

"Sasuke!"

"Hai!"

"Neji!"

"Hai!"

"Ino!"

"Hai!"

"Good! You are all here! You were all sent here for a very important mission! To go and find out what you can about a murdered old lady's home and why the murderers wanted so badly for the woman to be dead. The murderers have been caught though so don't worry about that. But unfortunately, they wouldn't talk and used a special jutsu to kill themselves so that they couldn't be questioned…And…" Tsunade-sama trailed off.

The five looked at her expectantly waiting.

"Haha! Just kidding. Us team leaders have just decided that certain people from the teams deserve a break from the missions, so we're sending you all to this resort with hot springs. But there are a few rules you must follow. One, no killing, hurting, maiming of any kind. Two, if there is something you must get through, you must all work together to get through it. And three…have FUN! You are all the most tense bunch of kids I have ever seen… well, except for Naruto…" Tsunade-sama trailed off again.

"Anyways, be packed by tomorrow morning and meet me here or you'll be left behind." Tsunade-sama finished as she made a hand signal and poofed away.

"…" Silence.

"YES!" screamed Naruto. "Finally, a break from these missions!"

Suddenly, the whole room (_By the way, they're in a conference room in some building.) _is filled with cheering and whistling. _(Guess they aren't so tense after all…)_

"Omigosh Ino! I can't believe this! We get to go to a HOT SPRING! I haven't been to one of those in years! This is going to be sooo much fun!" exclaimed an excited Sakura. _(The two of them are best friends now. They settled their differences when it was discovered that neither liked Sasuke anymore. This is true with everyone. No one likes each other as a crush, but more like brother and sister.)_

"I know! But /gasp/ we have to start packing! NOW!" Ino said as she and Sakura scrambled to get to their houses. "See ya tomorrow, everybody!" they chimed together.

"Aw, man. They're right! We hafta get packing now!" said Neji. Everyone said their good-byes and dashed to their houses to pack.

**The next morning…**

"Is everybody here? Say your name and I'll check you off." said Tsunade-sama.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Ino."

"Neji."

"Good! Nobody was a party-pooper and skipped out on this! Now, I'm going to give each of you a map, since I know you'll fight with each other if I just give out one. This resort is owned by an old man and his wife, so don't expect much. It's still very nice though, and fairly new. And be nice to the old couple and tell them that Tsunade sends her love."

"Hai!" they said.

"Now git! All of you!" said Tsunade-sama as she made hand signals and disappeared.

"Hai!" they all said again and dashed off together to go find their resort.

_AN- Tada! Cookies for me! I finished the chapter! Yay! Anyways, the angry mob didn't get me because I escaped and hid in this old shed…and… Oh crap… _

_Kyo (FB)- Get her!_

_Sasuke (N)- Yeah! _

_/grabs me and puts me on a chair and ties me to it/_

_Me- What did I ever do to you guys?_

_Sakura (N)- You write AN's that are way too long!_

_Me- Well… it's not my fault! You guys are the ones making it longer by tying me up! _

_Suddenly, all the characters are tied up and I'm free from the tied-up-ness! _

_Me- Hahaha! Anyways…/moans and complaints are heard/…SILENCE IN THE BACK!… Review please! And don't mind the people complaining in the background /smile/_


	2. Mirror,mirror,in the weird room upstairs

**Ch.2- Mirror, Mirror, in that weird room upstairs!**

_AN- I'm back! And my prisoners are still tied up! Oh, but you guys, there is one way that you can be free… _

_Yuki (FB)- What's that?_

_Me- /grins seductively and a little black halter top and a black miniskirt appear on my body/ Sasuke and Kyo… have to go out with me! _

_Sasuke and Kyo- WHAT! No way. NO WAY. _

_Everyone else- Take them, take them! Just let us go!_

_Me- Okay/smiles brightly and lets everybody but Kyo and Sasuke go/ Well, this is getting interesting! Read and Review please! _

A few days later, the group of 5 finally made it to the resort. It was actually a very pretty place and they all felt at home in the place.

"Hello, my name is Kaoharu Uzukai and this is my husband, Tomohiro. But, please, you must call me Kaoharu."

"Oh, yes! Tsunade-sama told us about you! And she sends her love." replied Sakura.

"Ah, yes. I remember Tsunade! What a nice girl. Now, we must show you around this place! Tomohiro, would you mind showing them around the place while I prepare dinner for them?"

"Yes. And I'll make sure to tell them all about the vampires, snakes, rabid squirrels…"

Sakura and Ino froze. _Um… vampires? Snakes? (Orochimaru? Hee hee… just kidding.) Rabid squirrels? _they thought.

"Eh, Kaoharu-san, could you make ramen tonight?" asked a hopeful Naruto, who appparently wasn't listening to Tomohiro.

"Ah, Naruto, you baka! She can't possibly make ramen for you tonight! And is ramen all you think about!" said Sasuke as he smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"Well, we'll see what I can do." Kaoharu smiled as she watched the two boys try to smack each other.

"Arigato, Kaoharu-san!" said Naruto as he escaped from Sasuke and bowed.

"Come now. You mustn't keep Tomohiro waiting," Kaoharu said.

"Hai!" said Naruto as he dashed off after his friends and Tomohiro, who was just starting to show them around.

"And this, is the kitchen, Kaoharu's and my room, the locker room, the…" Tomohiro's list went on and on, as he showed them where each room was.

"And lastly, I shall show you to your rooms! Each of you will have your own room as to give you more privacy."

They all went to their rooms and set their stuff up there. Once they were done, they all met outside their rooms _(Their rooms are all in one hallway.) _and decided to explore what Tomohiro hadn't shown them of the resort. They walked through the flower gardens, the veggie gardens, and through the small petting zoo _(Weird, I know.)_. Then they decided to split up, because they could cover more ground that way.

"Okay, since it's 6:30 pm right now, let's meet back here at 7 so we can eat some dinner with Kaoharu-san and Tomohiro-san!" said Sasuke as they made the game plan for exploring the humongous resort.

"Okay!" With that, they all separated and started to explore. Sakura went up to the highest level of the resort while the others stayed down below. She saw a door at the end of the hallway, and decided to peek inside. She opened the creaky door, and stepped into the room. It looked like it was a new room or that someone was living in it, because it was well kept. _Um… should I get out then? _**Yes. Who knows if you'll get in trouble, said Inner Sakura.**_ Okay, then I'll stay in here and look around some more. _**Why'd you even ask then! **_It was a rhetorical question._** Oh. Well I am you, you dummy. **_Yea, but not ME me. _**Psh. Whatever. **

Sakura saw a big sheet covering a fairly large object. She walked over to it, and pulled it off to reveal…a mirror? It was a full-length mirror that had a bunch of flower designs on it. _Oh… it's so…SHINY… I…wanna touch it… _Sakura reached out her hand to touch the shiny glass, and as soon as her finger brushed against it… she got sucked in! As she was getting sucked in, she let out a scream and her bracelet that she had received from Sasuke as a birthday present dropped on the floor _(Not intentionally)_.

"What was that! It sounded a lot like Sakura!" gasped Ino. She ran to the top level of the resort, and found a door wide open. She raced in and found the others crowded around…THE MIRROR OF DEATH… _(Just kidding!)_ They were huddled around the mirror and looking at something on the floor as Sasuke picked it up.

"Guys, guys! Did you hear Sakura scream too? Where is she? She only screams if she's afraid or in trouble!" Ino said, as she started to panic when she didn't see Sakura.

Sasuke opened up his hand to reveal what was in it. It was Sakura's bracelet! Ino gasped. "What happened to her!"

"We don't know yet. But when we came up here, we saw this on the floor in front of this mirror. And this sheet was on the ground. It looks like it was covering the mirror. Maybe she disappeared into the mirror..? Haha! Just kidding. Like that could ever happen." Sasuke said.

"Hey…huh? Naruto? Neji? What's wrong with them? Why are they so spaced out and looking at the mirror?" Ino said as she waved her hands in front of their faces.

Sasuke was watching Naruto, as Ino was waving her hands in front of his and Neji's faces. Something seemed really strange about how they were staring at the mirror like that…

Suddenly, Naruto and Neji reached out to touch the mirror. "I wanna…touch it…" they said, as they touched it… and got sucked in!

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ino and Sasuke said as their mouths dropped about a foot.

"There has to be something weird about this mirror. Maybe a justu of some kind…?" said Ino thoughtfully.

"Well, we might as well see where this goes to… I guess…"

"You're not planning on actually touching the mirror are you!"

"…" /touch/suck/ _(Oh, god, that looks so wrong… But I don't mean it that way! It's the mirror's fault that it looks that way!)_

"AHHHHHHHHH! SASUKE /sigh/ Fine…" /touch/scream/suck/

**Meanwhile in the resort lobby…**

"So I hear they found the mirror portal," said Kaoharu, as she and Tomohiro were sitting in their room drinking coffee, listening to Ino screaming.

"Yup."

_(By the way, the old couple aren't evil or anything. Muahahaha! Just kidding… The mirror just happened to be in their resort when they got it and they knew about it. But they decided to not take it out, because one, who the heck were they supposed to give it to? And two, they wanted the people who stayed at their resort to have a little fun.)_

_AN- I think I should make my chapters longer… This is leaving me too much time to get tied up again! Anyways… where were we? Oh yea! Everybody gave up Sasuke and Kyo to be free! Aren't they nice? _

_Kyo and Sasuke- No /glare/_

_Me- Whatever /smiles seductively once again/ You want to go out with me right…?_

_Kyo and Sasuke- Um…/blushing/ yea…_

_Me- (thinking) Yes! My made up jutsu worked! The one where I smile seductively at someone and they fall madly in love with me! Yes! HAHAHA! (end of thinking)_

_Suddenly Kyo and Sasuke are untied and they both run towards me. _

_Me- First is Kyo /Sasuke is suddenly locked up in a cage/ _

_Sasuke- Hey! Why does he get to go first? _

_Me- Because I say so._

_Sasuke- Aw… Fine. Review everybody...or you don't get these freshly baked cookies that I made! MUAHAHAHAHA!_


End file.
